Conflict of Interest
by NewVoice
Summary: Alec didn't know. He was just as confused as Jace. On one hand he could say give up. Jace would go back to the way he was before and Alec wouldn't have to be jealous of Clary anymore. Or he could be a good friend and say do what feels right. XONESHOTX


**Conflict of Interest**

Alec was lying on his bed in the Institution, bored out of his mind. His leg was still busted up from the Greater Demon attack so he was reduced to lying in bed all day, all by himself. Nothing to distract him from his jumbled thoughts and feelings. His life had been turned upside-down ever since that night at pandemonium. Ever since Jace had insisted on bringing the Mundane Clary around. At first the jealousy had consumed him. He has spent the last many years being secretly in love with Jace, who even if he didn't love Alec he didn't love anyone. But then Clary just waltz's in and changes everything. Alec's hate of her must have matched Jaces love of her.

Turning over on his side, Alec let out a bitter laugh. Jace was Clarys brother. He had nothing to worry about anymore. Jace could secretly lust after his sister all he wanted and would never do anything about it. If being gay was taboo in the shadow world then incest was sacrilegious. Alecs thoughts were interrupted though by a small knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Alec called, wondering who in the world it could be. As far as he knew no one else was home. The door opened to reveal a frowning Jace. Alec's heart leapt as he saw the familiar golden hair, but was pained for the overall look of him. It wasn't Jaces expression that upset Alec, it was the look in his eyes. The usual confidence that Alec had come to know in his eyes was gone, replaced by pain.

"Hey. How's the leg holding up?"Jace asked, walking across Alecs large room towards the bed.

"I've had worse. We all have." Alec shrugged.

"I could just draw an Iratze. It would save you a hell of a lot of pain." Jace offered, reaching for his Steele.

"Don't worry about it. I got this from a greater demon and I'll suffer proudly." Alec grinned, causing Jace to laugh. Although Alec noticed that the laugh didn't reach his eyes. "So to what do i owe the honor of you visiting me?"

"I was just wondering how your doing but now that I see your fine I'll just be going." Jace turned to head back out the door but Alec stopped him.

"Jace I've known you for years. I'm sure there's some other reason for you coming to visit me." Alec called out, causing Jace to freeze. The golden haired shadow hunter slowly turned around and looked at his best friend. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Alec asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Clary."

Alec's heart tore a little bit.

"Well what about her?" Alec asked, gesturing for Jace to come sit on his bed with him. Jace slowly walked back to Alec's bed and sat down by his feet.

It took Jace a few tries to get some words out. It looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. As much as Alec got a thrill out of the intense look on Jaces face, it scared him a little bit too. After a few tries of opening his mouth Jace was finally able to form a sentence.

"I'm in love with my sister."

"I knew that." Alec said, his heart ripping a little more. "Clary knows that. Izzy knows that. The mundane knows that. I think a few lower level demons may even know it." Alec laughed slightly, but stopped at the look on Jaces face.

"This isn't funny. It's confusing. Like we're not siblings, but we are. I don't know if this is loving her like a sister or legit being in love." Jace groaned and fell back on Alec's bed. "What should I do?"

"Well...uhh...hmmm..." Alec didn't know. He was just as confused as Jace. On one hand he could say give up. Jace would go back to the way he was before and Alec wouldn't have to be jealous of Clary anymore. Or he could be a good friend and say do what feels right. Even if that means chasing after his sister.

"Well should I give up or fight for it?" Jace asked, looking at his best friend. "I trust your judgment Alec. Your opinion is the only one other than mine that I care about."

_And Clary's._ Alec thought bitterly.

"Do you think you could ever really be with Clary?" Alec asked. Knowing what the answer was going to be, but praying that it would be wrong.

"I think if I fought, maybe. I think she loves me too, but the mechanics of it are freaking her out. Like if I say Jace Wayland loves Clary Fray there's nothing wrong. If I could get her to go back to thinking about it like that it would be amazing. But right now its Valentines Son loves Valentines Daughter." Jace let out a sigh. Alec looked closely at him. It wasn't often that Jace let down his emotional barriers but now was one of those times. His whole body was just screaming defeat. Like there wasn't any reason to keep going. It was something Alec never thought he would see on Jace.

"You can't give up." Alec said, trying to hide the agony in his voice. "It really doesn't matter weather there's a chance or not. Your Jace. You don't give up."

"But this is just starting to feel like a losing cause." Jace brought his hands up to cover his face.

"So? That's what you do best. You take the worst situation that no one else in the world would be able to get out of and come out smelling like roses." Alec forced a smile at Jace. "I'm sure if you really do...love... her then you'll be able to convince her." Alec stumbled over the word 'love', feeling like something was stabbing at his chest.

"I just don't know..." Jace took his hands off his face and looked at Alec miserably.

"Go. Now." Alec said. "Try being friends with her. Get out of the annoying brother zone." Another forced smile from Alec, although Jace let out a slight chuckle.

"Alright. I'll do it." Jace sat up. "With Alec as my witness I vow not give up on Clary until she's mine." Alec stared slightly shocked at Jace.

"Jace, remember a shadow hunter can't break a promise..." Alec said, thinking Jace must of forgotten.

"I know. That's how much I love her Alec." Jace smiled at him. This time the smile reaching his eyes, making them shine brightly. It was like Jace had been zapped out of his depressed state. "So I have a girl to go woo. I'll see you later. I'll even bring you back some food from Taki's, I'm sure your tired of Izzy's cooking by now." Getting up, Jace laughed practically ran out of the room. Eager to go make good on his vow. Alec just stared after him.

"I think I should get an award for what I just did." Alec sat back miserably, now being able to convey his true emotions. "Alec Lightwood: Best friend in the entire world." The ripping and tearing in his heart was still sore. He had just told the guy he's been in love with for years to fight for the love of his sister. He needed the whole in his heart to go numb, knowing that it couldn't be healed. Reaching over for his cell phone he scrolled down the list of numbers until he found what he was looking for and dialed.

"Hey Magnus, its Alec. Any chance you can poof me over there somehow?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I'm not too sure about this one...It just kind of started to writie itself. I love how Alec picks the friendship over himself though :) reviews are encouraged :)**

**-Caitii**


End file.
